The Art of the Kiss
by lil smiles
Summary: “Your lips touched my lips. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think that constitutes as a kiss.” Jane/Lisbon fluff. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Do not ask me where this fluff-fest came from, I blame it all on the evil bunnies. In any case, here is my submission for the Jello Forever January Challenge. It's so sweet that I guarantee you'll get cavities, so proceed with caution. Thanks to Tracie for being my therapist. I'm poor but I can pay you in fics. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The day Jane and Lisbon make out on television is the day I will own the Mentalist...  
**

* * *

**The Art of the Kiss**

"So Gary, why'd you do it?"

Jane casually leaned back, folding his arms lazily across his chest. The suspect looked as though he could have easily ripped the consultant's head from his shoulders. Lucky for Jane, Gary Furlais was already in handcuffs, thanks to the woman seated beside him. Lisbon's careful gaze swung between them as they traded verbal blows back and forth. The two had been at it for the past ten minutes. Jane was in control from the get go.

"You want to know _why_ I did it?" Furlais sneered.

"Me? Not really, but this pretty lady over here does."

Lisbon fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she stared Furlais down. He simply laughed.

"My brother was an insignificant twit."

Scoffing, Furlais shook his head.

"He tried to steal my girl. You know how it is, wouldn't you kill for her?"

Jane was quiet for a moment then, turning towards Lisbon, he offered her a soft smile.

"Yeah, yeah I would."

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

"Who, me? I'm fine," Jane replied, with a dismissive wave. "Actually, I was kinda bored back there."

"Of course you were, Jane. I know how much you hate easy confessions," she quipped sarcastically.

Lisbon smirked as she settled in behind her desk.

"You didn't even need the confession."

"The Deputy AG wanted an iron clad case."

"Oh please, she had enough DNA evidence to have her own _CSI _spin off."

"Funny. Maybe you should quit your day job and take your comedy routine on the road."

"Meh, I hate long drives. Besides, you'd miss me."

Ignoring his latest attempt for attention, Lisbon began typing up the case report. She should have known that the peace and quiet wouldn't last for long. Jane had wandered over to her side of the desk, spun her chair towards him by the arm rests. He knelt down until they were at eyelevel all the while she glared at him.

"You _would _miss me, right?"

He broke out his best wounded puppy dog routine as she let out a dramatic sigh.

"Yes, Jane, I would miss you. Satisfied?"

A wide grin spread across his face as he impulsively leaned forward, kissing her. It happened so quickly that they were both stunned for just a moment.

"D-did you just kiss me?"

"What, that? No, that was definitely not a kiss."

"Your lips touched my lips. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that constitutes as a kiss."

"Oh Lisbon, you poor deluded soul."

She slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey, ow, what was that for?"

"For being a jerk."

"Very mature."

"Look who's talking?"

"Fine, but just so we're clear, you would _know_ if I kissed you."

"Why don't you just admit that you have the hots for me?" she smirked.

Raising a brow, Jane pulled her up with him so that they were standing, face to face. Her green eyes went wide as he brought one hand to her cheek and the other to the small of her back. He grinned as he pressed his lips into the hollow of her neck.

"If I was going to kiss you," he whispered against her skin. "I would start here."

Her eyes slid shut as he trailed feathery kisses along her jaw. He paused for a moment. She could feel his warm breath against her lips. And just when she thought he was going to…

"Uh, boss?"

Lisbon instinctively shoved Jane away from her as she stared gobsmacked at Cho, who was standing in her doorway.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he questioned impassively.

"No, of course not," she replied tensely. "What is it?"

"We got a call, but I guess Rigsby and I can…"

"Let's go."

Cho nodded his head.

"Okay."

The stoic agent looked at both the senior agent and the consultant before leaving the room. When he was gone, the terse smile on Lisbon's face was replaced with a frown.

"What the Hell was that?"

Jane simply beamed brightly at her.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"What? I-I, yes, no, that's beside the point."

"Oh, I get it."

"Jane…"

"No, no need to explain. You should go and save the world."

"You're not coming?"

"It's okay. I'll be fine. I'll just wait here and tend to my broken heart."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes at him.

"You, manipulative bastard."

"Hey watch your language."

"You're a selfish, bratty, pompous…"

He immediately cut her off with his lips. This time there was no doubt in Teresa Lisbon's mind that she was being kissed by Patrick Jane. She clung to him, trying her best to get as close as she could physically be to him. When he pulled away, he tapped her on the nose.

"You were saying?"

"You call that a kiss?" she mumbled breathlessly.

Chuckling, he gently brushed a light peck against her forehead.

"You want me to try again?"

"Cho is waiting for me."

She untangled herself from his arms as she reached for her jacket.

"Lisbon."

He placed his hand on her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"I do care about you. I want you to know that."

"I know."

They both traded smiles.

"You're seriously not coming?" she asked again.

"Why would you want a selfish, bratty and uh, pompous was it…"

On tip toes, she pressed her lips against his, cutting him off in mid-sentence. She broke the kiss quickly, a wicked grin settling across her face.

"Wow."

"What can I say?" she replied innocently. "I'm a quick learner."

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello forever**_


End file.
